


put my faith in something unknown

by aletterinthenameofsanity



Series: dares to claim the sky [6]
Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012), Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, Chase's characterization is from pre-bionic island, Communication, Don't worry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Flirting, Gay Male Character, Happy Ending, Healing, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, IT'S BEFORE THE WAR SO IT'S HAPPY, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kissing, M/M, MY BOYS AREN'T DEAD, POV Chase, Past Relationship(s), Team as Family, less angry-jealous-shouty and more thoughtful and curious, look look look I can write happy endings for this series, my boys are gay and scarred but they're making each other happy, not between Kaz and Chase, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aletterinthenameofsanity/pseuds/aletterinthenameofsanity
Summary: See, the thing is that Chase has always been pretty unlucky in love. From Jake to Haven to that one failed attempt with Sabrina (when he was still trying to act straight), love has had a way leaving Chase curled up on the floor, body beaten and heart battered.He resolves to stop his crush on Kaz. He can’t let a crush get in the way of missions. They already have one relationship on the team- Alex came with them when the team split- and besides, Chase doesn’t trust Kaz, but that’s not a new thing. He doesn’t trust himself, to be honest. He hasn’t been able to, not since-He takes a deep breath. He won’t think about heartbreak. He won't dwell.(Chase is far too used to avalanches. He doesn't want to bury himself or the team in the consequences of one more failed crush.)-“Chase,” Kaz says, “Trust me on this- I like you. I like you as much as comic books, hot dogs, and Tecton’s sweet moves.”Chase’s response is harsh. “I don’t trust you.”





	put my faith in something unknown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Duck_Life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/gifts).



> Title is from "Sweet Nothing" by Florence + the Machine.
> 
>  
> 
> For those who don't remember, "Haven" is the name that S-3 chose for himself in this 'verse and "Alex" is the name that S-1 chose for herself.
> 
> Also, I promised this follow-up from Chase's POV to Duck_Life back in January. Well, at least I finally got it out, right?
> 
> Also, Chase's theme song is definitely "Flesh & Bone" by Joe Iconis, as covered by Will Roland. It fits him pretty near damn perfect.

_In every heart there is a room_

_A sanctuary safe and strong_

_To heal the wounds from lovers past_

_Until a new one comes along_

_I spoke to you in cautious tones_

_You answered me with no pretense_

_And still I feel I said too much_

_My silence is my self defense_

**_-And So It Goes,_ Billy Joel**

 

When you spent most of your life being undervalued and overlooked, it makes sense that you start to doubt yourself. Not in your logical value as a team member and a mission leader, but as a friend and a family member. As a person.

You start to doubt whether you are only valued for your work as a computer, rather than as a human.

-

The Elite Force forms from Bree, Alex, Chase, Skyler, Kaz, and Oliver. It's a pretty decent mix of superheroes and Bionics, girls and boys, relationships and singles.

Alex and Bree obviously have their thing going, Oliver still has a crush on Skylar (though Oliver and Skylar seem to be becoming better friends and less likely to actually end up together), and Chase and Kaz…well, that's where things get interesting. Because Kaz is a single man, just like Chase, and Kaz is one of the most frustrating, annoying, lazy, _cute_ guys that Chase Davenport has ever met.

This presents a major problem, because it's just so goddamn easy to fall in love with a guy like Kaz, a guy so reckless and selfless and hilarious and his own way.

Maybe it's that Chase recognizes the ways that Skylar and Oliver sometimes put down Kaz's intelligence, almost like they don't believe he's as smart as he is. And sometimes Chase gets it. Kaz isn't the most obviously intelligent person in the room. He can always be relied upon to make the bad jokes, the worst pranks, but at the end of the day, he _was_ a doctor at a superhero hospital. He's the one who originally figured out how to save Chase's life after he had been knocked unconscious by the Incapacitator. Kaz is far more than he appears to be at first glance.

And it kind of makes Chase want to kiss Kaz, to plant his lips on Kaz’s and press their torsos together and pull Kaz's shirt off and whisper sweet nothings into his skin-

But at the same time, every time Chase looks at Kaz, imagines kissing him, all he can think about is Haven and the way that Haven's staff left bruises on his back and his words that scars on Chase's heart the day he betrayed the Davenports for Krane. He can't help but feel a shiver of fear down his spine from what might happen if he actually opens himself up to Kaz.

See, the thing is that Chase has always been pretty unlucky in love. From Jake to Haven to that one failed attempt with Sabrina (when he was still trying to act straight), love has had a way leaving Chase curled up on the floor, body beaten and heart battered. 

He resolves to stop his crush on Kaz. He can’t let a crush get in the way of missions. They already have one relationship on the team- Alex came with them when the team split- and besides, Chase doesn’t trust Kaz, but that’s not a new thing. He doesn’t trust _himself_ , to be honest. He hasn’t been able to, not since-

He takes a deep breath. He won’t think about heartbreak. He won't dwell.

(Chase is far too used to avalanches. He doesn't want to bury himself or the team in the consequences of one more failed crush.)

-

Chase doesn't realize that Kaz has been flirting with him, that his feelings aren't unreciprocated, up until the moment that Kaz flat-out asks him out, and Chase response is about what can be expected from someone whose experience with love has felt like being crushed by avalanches.

“Chase,” Kaz says, “Trust me on this- I like you. I like you as much as comic books, hot dogs, and Tecton’s sweet moves.”

Chase’s response is harsh. “I don’t trust you.”

Kaz’s eyes are wide and bright. “Chase, man, I promise I’m not kidding you-”

“You don’t want a computer,” Chase cuts him off, speaking matter-of-factly. Kaz is a nice guy ( _too_ nice, he thinks)- he doesn’t need to make this mistake. Both of them are better off if they don’t date. “You don’t want my broken parts.”

Kaz’s expression is heartbreaking. “That ex of yours really fucked up, didn’t he?”

Chase instantly goes cold. “You don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about, Kaz,” he says, voice closed off.

“Wait, Chase,” Kaz protests, trying to follow after Chase, but Chase flings up a forcefield behind him and Kaz can’t pass. Chase runs off, blinking back tears.

No matter how much he wishes otherwise, he is more boy than computer, now, and by _god_ it hurts.

 -

Kaz and he don’t speak for weeks. They no longer tease or banter, argue or flirt(? Chase isn't sure if what they did was flirting, because he's always been pretty oblivious to that sort of thing). Instead, they just go on missions when necessary, and pretty much avoid each other around the building.

They are silent.

Kaz doesn’t trust him anymore, and Chase can’t say he doesn’t deserve it.

-

_His family is hugging and preparing dinner and for once, they're all safe and together. Chase allows himself to smile and relax, to accept that they're going to be okay._

_But then there's a voice pounding at his brain and suddenly Chase loses control of every one of his body functions. The world goes dark, with only the vaguest of glows illuminating his vision, and he can feel something taking control of his limbs._ _He's a puppet without strings, a character controlled by some great author._

 _He can't process much of anything, the world sliding by his senses in a haze. There are things happening, people screaming and running,_ _but Chase barely registers it all. It's as if everything is happening on a screen, through a veil, in another reality._

 _Then Leo raises his hand, his phone in it, and Chase's gaze focuses on the screen, on the photo of the two of them after the Robotics competition._ _And the thrumming in his skull fades out a bit, allowing a muffled version of Leo's voice into Chase's skull._

_"We're brothers, Chase!" Leo is insisting, voice pounding a tarantula against Chase's brain. "Remember everything we've done together. Please. C'mon, Chase, I know my brother's in there. Where is he, Chase? Where is my brother?"_

_Then the world snaps back into being and Chase flings the box away from Leo's head._

- 

_When Chase wakes up on the floor, his head is pounding._

_He looks at Bree and Adam,and this isn't like what happened with Spike. Chase can remember every moment that happened while he was being controlled- every scream, every injury caused._ _He remembers taking Bree out first- because super speed can create a sentient bullet that could knock him out the moment he focuses on Adam, while his force field could hold off Adam while he took down Bree._  

_But before that- he remembers nearly killing Tasha, Leo, and Mr. Davenport._

_He swallows in horror. Everything he'd built up with Tasha and Leo- they'll hate him now. He attacked them, and he thinks that they could forgive him for attacking them on their own, but both Leo and Tasha are fiercely protective of family._ _He attacked Leo's mother. He attacked Tasha's real son. He could have killed them- he_  would _have killed them, if it hadn't been for Leo._ _Chase doesn't think they could forgive him for that, and he doesn't expect them to._

 _He is a computer masquerading as a boy. He is a weapon who sometimes functions as a human, but deep down has hardware that can be controlled with just the flick of a switch. He's a danger to his all-too-human family._  

 _Leo_ _doesn't let him wallow in self-hatred and self-blame, though. Chase's brother is there, just like he always is, to remind Chase that he's just as much a human as he is a computer._

_"I'm sorry for what I did," Chase begins, and Leo scoffs._

_"That wasn't you," Leo says. "That was Douglas and Krane and the Triton app. You did nothing wrong."_

_"I nearly_ killed _you," Chase argues, voice steady despite the guilt in his chest._

 _Leo shakes his head. "Your only crime is having a bit of robot in the back of your neck and the back of your brain," he says, "_ You  _were the one who got yourself out of from under the Triton app, took down Adam and Bree without hurting them, and saved all of our lives._ _You're_   _a_ hero _, Chase."_

_"It's all thanks to my brother," Chase says with a small smile, and Leo grins._

_"Oh yeah it was," Leo says, "Leo Dooley, saving the bionic heroes who save everyone else."_

_Leo's enthusiasm is infectious. Chase finds his heart lightening and his smile growing. "Couldn't do it without you, Leo."_

-

Leo stops by, as he does every few weeks, and the first thing he says when he says to Chase is, “Fuck, you look like you’ve had your heart broken.” When Chase doesn’t respond, Leo immediately grabs Chase off of the couch and drags him off to the guest room that Leo usually stays in when he's visiting.

"Tell me what's happening," Leo demands, and Chase tells him. He doesn’t trust himself, and he doesn’t trust anyone new, but his siblings- he’ll always trust them. Leo is the one who brought him out of the Triton app, the one who reassured Chase that he was still human after the whole fiasco was over and done with. Leo is the one who reminded him that he was human, and that will always carry great importance to Chase. 

“I know Haven broke your heart,” Leo says, and Chase kind of hates the whole “trust” thing that Leo insisted on all those years ago.

“So what?” Chase asks. “What does that have to do with Kaz?”

“It means that you don’t trust yourself in these kinds of situations. You think that if you trust someone again, it could lead to them betraying you again,” Leo says, and it hurts how true it is.

Chase’s heart clenches. Leo’s a bit _too_ on the nose, even if he doesn’t want to admit it. “Since when are you an expert on romance?”

Leo snorts. “I’m not an expert on _romance-_ I’m an expert on my sibs and their stupid self-destructive tendencies. Bree has a tendency to run away from things, you have trust issues, and Adam convinces himself that he doesn’t know as much as he does so he doesn’t have to deal with the world."

Shit. "That's- that's pretty perceptive."

Leo gives him a sharp smile, and when the hell did that small, babbling kid grow up? When they first met, Leo was tiny- now he is a foot taller than Chase, looking the full three months of age he has on Chase. For once, it almost feels like Chase has an older brother instead of a partner-in-crime.

"I _do_ have my talents," Leo says, voice light, but Chase recognizes the attempt at levity for what it is- a rise above years of deprecation and insults. After all, Chase isn't the only person who got teased and bullied as a teenager.

Chase smiles. "Yeah, you do." Because it's true- Leo may have bionics now, but he's always been the most emotionally adept of Chase's siblings. Leo's heart has saved them on a number of occasions and it's also the very reason that Chase is able to live so freely, be so human, in the first place.

-

Chase knows Leo is right. He  _is_ running away from his feelings- after all, that's the only thing that can keep him safe from heartbreak.

But- Chase's not sure if he can trust Kaz. He knows he could trust his life to Kaz, that Kaz has saved his life plenty of times, but his heart? That's the too-human, too-delicate part of him. No amount of computers and machinery can protect him from a broken heart.

But should he run? Is running away from Kaz the right thing to do? After all, Kaz  _does_ reciprocate his feelings, and he thinks he might be able to trust Kaz with his heart. Kaz is a  _nice_ person. There's the potential for something greater there.

Perhaps.

-

Everything changes when Chase gets trapped in Giselle's movie set of doom. The team had been on set of what was supposed to be a movie about the Elite Force, and it had ended up blowing up and Chase had gotten captured by some of Giselle's androids.

Once they take down the android army Giselle leaves for them, the team splits up to search for Chase. Skylar and Oliver take one section of the building while Kaz, Bree, and Oliver take another section. They're desperate to find Chase, to recover their brother and mission leader and friend and crush.

Then Kaz, Bree, and Alex burst into a room, and they spot Chase’s body laying on the table, half-covered by a loose sheet. Terror runs through their hearts at Chase's too-pale, too-still body.

Alex rushes over to Chase's side. She reaches for his wrist, checks his pulse, and finds-

"Nothing," Alex says, voice hard, and Kaz is the first to react.

“I'm gonna burn this place to the ground,” he swears, and fire balls blaze from his fingertips.

“I'm with you,” Bree says, and her figure begins to buzz as androids enter the room.

“Guess that means I'm in,” Alex says, and pulls out her laser bo. 

Then Giselle comes in, and Chase emerges from the closet. Kaz wants to slap him and make an off-color joke about coming out of the closet and kiss him, but Chase just raises his hands like a motherfucking god and multiple pointed objects around the room coming flying up, hovering around his body with the points facing Giselle. He looks like a demigod, like the greatest of superheroes.

“How the fuck are you alive?” Giselle shouts, gaze dark and malicious.

Chase smirks. “I used my molecular kinesis to take out your Android, and then programmed him with my face. You showed me how to do that."

Giselle lets out an inhuman noise of frustration and withdraws a silver-handled object from her belt. She flicks it open and out shoots a blue electric whip. "You're not leaving this lab alive."

Chase offers up an uncharacteristically cold stare. "Watch us."

- 

“Chase, I'm so sorry,” Kaz says after it's all over, once Giselle's been defeated and captured. "I'm sorry for fighting, and avoiding you, and-"

Chase steps forward and kisses him, something small and cold shattering in his chest. His heart is scarred, but he believes in Kaz. He has faith- or, at least, hope- that Kaz won't do what Sebastian did. He trusts Kaz, for whatever that's worth.

"You sure about this?" Kaz says, something uncertain in his gaze, and Chase nods. Kaz grins- and how the fuck is that stupid smile so attractive? "Then can I kiss you again?"

Chase grins. "I'd love for you to, magic man."

"Sure thing, Bionic Boy," Kaz says, and slides their lips back together.

-

Dating Kaz is strange. There is really no other way to put it. He leaves his clothes all over the tower, eats messily, insists on comic time every day.

And, if Chase is being honest, it’s fucking wonderful. Kaz loves complimenting Chase, kissing Chase, cuddling with Chase. Sometimes he'll surprise Chase with breakfast before a mission (and fun fact- Kaz can bake like an absolute artist, but can't cook worth a damn). And he'll even take Chase flying sometimes- once, as the sun is setting, Kaz even flies Chase out to the roof and holds him as the sun goes down.

No one in Chase's life has ever paid this much positive attention to him. He loves his older siblings, yeah, but Bree and Adam both insult him and Adam beats him up. Leo's great, but he's been guilty of some of the same things as Chase's siblings too. Mr. Davenport is sometimes guilty of treating Chase more like an employee than a son, and Douglas is sure trying to be a good father but his past crimes are pretty hard to forget.

Kaz, on the other hand- even when they argue he'll never say things designed to hurt Chase or bring him down. He respects Chase's intelligence, never makes fun of him for his lack of super strength or other flashy powers, and will often offer Chase a grin when Chase has done something particularly heroic.

Chase tries to do the same things, and sometimes he screws up because he's not exactly been shown how to properly love someone, but he definitely damn tries. He cooks dinner for him and Kaz (because he  _can_ cook- or, at least, he can look it up on his chip) and grabs movies for movie nights. He goes to Comic Con when Kaz mentions how much he loves comic books, and sure, Chase's thing has always been more Galaxy Wars than Tecton, but he admires Kaz's seemingly infinite knowledge of comics. For their half-year anniversary, Chase goes down to the The Domain and buys first edition copies of the Grand Adventures of Tecton and Blue Tornado, the limited-edition run of The Grand Adventures of Tecton in which Tecton goes on missions with Blue Tornado, his boyfriend. It was the first comic book series in which a major superhero came out as anything other than straight- in the first issues, Tecton had come as bi.

(The night Chase had given the comic books to Kaz had been the best makeout session of Chase's life.)

Chase also make sure to compliment Kaz all the time. It's not that he feels an obligation to- Kaz _is_ genuinely a wonderful man- but wants Kaz to feel appreciated and loved in the same way that Kaz makes  _him_ feel.

Of course they argue- because they don't always agree, because they're different people- but they respect each other. They work almost seamlessly well together when fighting.

And at the end of the day, they're there for each other in a way that no one else has been.

-

Chase Davenport is both computer and boy, and both are important parts of him. He can calculate totals faster than the greatest scientists, invent things never dreamed of by humans, and yet still collapse into jelly when his boyfriend kisses him.

And he fucking loves it. 

-

In the quiet moments, when they're both cuddling in bed, trading lazy kisses, Kaz will strip down his humor and strip off his shirt, revealing the scarred boy beneath. He will quietly whisper his secrets to Chase, tell horror stories about relationships formed on bruises and pain and fear. He will detail monsters and demons hiding behind the name "Isaac."

And Chase will hold Kaz through the tears, through the nightmares. He will run his fingers over the scars crossing Kaz's torso, telling Kaz that the damage would not make him any less beautiful.

"I will never hurt you like he did," Chase says, over and over, and Kaz will say the same thing back to him. They will press these promises into each others' skin, kissing old scars and soothing away pained wrinkles. 

And inevitably, Kaz's furrowed brow and tears will be replaced by a mischievous grin. "Wanna go prank Oliver and the girls?"

Chase grins. "You're on."

-

The first time they have sex together is not either of their first times, but it  _is_ their first time with someone who won't betray or hurt them. It's a bit awkward, and a bit sticky, but it's full of laughter and smiles and really bad jokes from Kaz.

When Chase climaxes, his heart is old and broken but full of happiness. He whispers, "I love you," into Kaz's shoulder for the first time and his boyfriend grins at him.

"Love you too, man," Kaz says, managing to somehow make 'man' sound like the most romantic thing in the world. It's just part of Kaz's charm, one of the many things that makes Chase constantly fall in love with this brilliant (in more ways than one) man.

Chase can honestly see himself spending the rest of his life with Kaz, staring at that smile, knowing that he is loved and appreciated. He doesn't say such a tender thought, though- instead, he just curls into Kaz's side, letting his head to fall onto Kaz's shoulder and tucking their bare torsos together beneath the sheets.

Chase has never felt this comfortable being this vulnerable in his life, but here, in their bed together (because yeah, this is their first time having sex together, but they've been cuddling and sleeping in the same bed for months now) Chase can't imagine not letting himself open up to Kaz.

- 

(Years from now, there will be a shapeshifter. There will be a cave, and Chase will be clutching Kaz as their minds and bodies are ripped apart. Chase will be holding Kaz’s hand, feeling the solid weight of their wedding rings clinking against each other.

Chase will be holding his husband's hand as he takes his last breath.

But that will be years from now, and for now there is just Kaz and his smiles and his bad jokes and his fiery hands.)

-

The mission alarm goes off in the middle of breakfast- Kaz had made some pretty delicious crepes- and Kaz and Chase leap up from the counter. They both slap their wrists and phase into their uniforms, blue and black bulletproof fabric replacing their pjs.

“Ready to fight, bionic boy?” Kaz smirks, fingers alighting in flames, and Chase grins.

“Always,” he says as he raises his hands, causing his eyes to glow and his bo staff to vibrate between his hands.

-

Chase Davenport is more than just a robot. 

He is both computer and boy, brother and hero, mission leader and boyfriend. He spends his free time helping his boyfriend prank their teammates, hanging out with his team, and going on romantic dates with Kaz. Sometimes he even gets to spend time with his family outside of the Elite Force.

One night, he brings Kaz with him to really introduce him to the full Davenport-Dooley family chaos. Everyone's home at the mansion- Mr. Davenport, Douglas, Tasha, Leo, Adam, Daniel, and even Grandma Rose is visiting. Even Bree is dragging Alex home for Family Night. 

Chase can't deny that he's a bit nervous. Sure, Kaz has met a number of Chase's relatives before- he  _lives_ with Bree, after all, Mr. Davenport and Douglas both occasionally drop by to help with tech, and that mission a year ago introduced him to Leo and Adam- but everyone together? That's truly going to test the strength of his level of bullshit he can handle.

(Chase is nearly certain that Kaz can handle his family, though. After all, Kaz has eleven siblings and worked at Mighty Med for three years. The Davenport-Dooleys may be insane, but they're not _that_ bad.

And besides- his family may be crazy, but they're the good sort. His family is messy and complicated and big, but he wouldn't trade it for the world. They've gone through so much together, weathered supervillains and missions and war and natural disasters together.)

They arrive at the Mansion and the first person to greet them is, surprisingly enough, Grandma Rose.

"So this is the man my favorite step-grandchild is dating, eh?" she asks.

Kaz grins. "Chase is my favorite Davenport too," Kaz says, "We've already got so much in common."

Grandma Rose gaze narrows on Kaz. "You treatin' Chase right?"

"As best as I can, ma'am," Kaz says. "He deserves the world." And Chase's heart might be melting, just a little bit, but it often does that around Kaz.

Grandma Rose shrugs and looks at Chase. "He's better than that girl that's always hanging around my boy Leo."

Chase doesn't have the heart to tell Grandma Rose that Janelle and Leo broke up ages ago. Instead, he just nods. "Good to see you, Grandma Rose," he says, and she smiles and holds out her arms.

"Come on and give me a hug, kid," she says, and despite the fact that he's not a kid anymore- his 18th birthday was about a month ago- he steps forward and takes her hug. To this day, he never says no to a hug, because every hug is still a pretty awesome experience even after four years since his first one. (Turns out 15 years without hugs makes a person just _slightly_ touch starved.)

Once he and Kaz inside, though, Chase takes Kaz through the room and introduces him to the remaining family members- mostly just Tasha and Daniel, though he makes his rounds reintroducing Kaz to everyone else (and Chase steadfastly ignores Leo's pointed looks and smiles towards him and Kaz, because _no_ , it isn't Leo's fault that they're together, Chase will deny that fact 'til the end of time).

Tasha's an easy conversation- she's sitting on the couch as she's due to give birth within the next few weeks. Her stomach is certainly showing behind the loose blouse she's wearing. Chase grins at the fact that within a few weeks, he won't be Tasha's youngest kid anymore. Tasha just gives Kaz one look over and makes him promise not to drag her stepson into any trouble.

(Chase doesn't trust Kaz's smile as he promises her such a thing, but Chase is pretty sure he doesn't  _want_ Kaz to keep him out of trouble. After all, what's life without a prank war or two?)

Daniel is easily impressed by Kaz's fire powers, so he's also easily won over, and then Chase directs the both of them over to Douglas.

"Hey, Douglas," Kaz says, offering up a fist bump to Chase's Uncle-Father-Creator.

Douglas has a strange look on his face as he looks at Kaz, but then seconds later it's gone, replaced by a crooked grin. "Nice to see you again, kid," Douglas says. "Are we going to be seeing you at many family reunions from now on?"

"You know," Chase says, "Oh, just because you're my dad does not mean you get to interrogate all my dates."

"Date _s_?" Kaz asks, "You dating other boys behind my back? 'Cause I would love to meet them. Maybe get some tips."

Chase rolls his eyes but gives Kaz a smile. Kaz has a very certain sense of humor, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

Chase loves a boy who loves him back, and he couldn't be happier with the mess he's living in.

"Welcome to the madness," Chase says, and Kaz grins.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," he replies to Chase, leaning in and pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. "Now, let's go see if your other brothers can hold their own in a prank war as well as your sister can."

Douglas raises a hand. "Mind if I join? Donny and I got into plenty of prank wars back in the day."

Kaz shrugs, looking to Chase. "You know, you can never go wrong with an ex-villain in a prank war."

Chase grins. "Works for me. You guys are on."

 

_So I will not ask you where you came from_

_I would not ask and neither would you_  
  
_Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips_

_We should just kiss like real people do_

**_-Like Real People Do,_ ** **Hozier**


End file.
